


Sanzu

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Afterlife, Datastormshipping, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Ice, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: How desperately Yusaku had wished that he would gone to that other side during his months of hell, but he had always awakened in his dark cell. Until he heard Ryoken's voice. Datastormshipping.





	Sanzu

Title: Sanzu

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Pairing: Yusaku/Ryoken

Words: 574

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: How desperately Yusaku had wished that he would gone to that other side during his months of hell, but he had always awakened in his dark cell. To Ryoken's voice. Datastormshipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

Yusaku noticed that every emotion he was feeling was reflected on Ryoken's face. Maybe Ryoken was his mirror. Both gazed out over the ocean in Ryoken's mansion almost lazily. It was  _their_  ocean at that moment and time: a destiny that despite all odds mad managed to come true.

He was sure that one of them was ocean and the other was an ephemeral sky , but it was hard to discern which one was the other.

Yusaku had to ask.

"Three things," Yusaku said finally testing his own voice

"Hmm?" Ryoken finally looked at him. He was quizzical.

Yusaku closed the velvet curtain, and the ocean disappeared.

"Three things," he repeated. "Three things that come to mind when you think about me."

 _Three_. Like the three directions of the Sanzu River. How desperately Yusaku had wished that he would gone to that other side during his months of hell, but he had always awakened in his dark cell.

Yet, indeed, there had been someone listening to him on the other side. He had told him to think of three things. Ryoken had captured Yusaku's sanity before it could be lost in the current. He had been almost kind of him.

"Hmm." Ryoken walked away from the window. "Let's see."

Yusaku was silent. Ryoken seemed to have that effect on him.

"Well, your ambition. You seem to have quite a lot of it."

Yusaku glared. "Must you criticize?"

"You didn't say that I couldn't." The smile that was on Ryoken's lips was his victory. "The second would be your anger. It's bright, but it defines you. It's not unlike a lighthouse."

Yusaku was incredulous. "What? My anger guides people?"

Ryoken nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately."

Yusaku thought that he heard a touch of envy, but he could have imagined it.

"And third, your mouth. I can always hear it. It's always open."

Yusaku's response was immediately on his lips. "You're not the only thing who likes to make speeches."

"A quick response as always, Yusaku." Ryoken was almost appreciative. "As for the third, I was going to say your morals, but I suppose that I'll never understand them."

There was a cloud of silence. It obscured everything. Yusaku felt almost blinded.

"It's too dark."

Ryoken suddenly opened the curtain again, and Yusaku's vision was dazzled by blue. They watched as an opportune ship was just coming in.

Then, Yusaku stood there in silence. He already knew that he would have to be the catalyst to make something happen.

"My mouth can do more than just make speeches, you know," he wandered.

Yusaku wanted to slap himself just then. Why was he purposefully goading him?

However, Revolver-no-Ryoken didn't mind.

"Really?" Ryoken smirked. "Demonstrate."

Yusaku had no choice. He was being challenged after all.

"I dare you." Ryoken was still unabashedly staring at him

It was all still a game in the end, and Yusaku had to win it. Which was the part of the reason he pressed his lips against Ryoken's. Ryoken tasted like mint. Like  _ice_. Hardly surprising. It was such a shame that Yusaku couldn't melt it as he considered himself the same element. Ice and ice could start a hell of a blizzard.

_So cold._

He and Ryoken were just no good for each other. Yet...

Yusaku shivered as Ryoken grunted into the arctic kiss.

It was what one could classify a perfect moment. Until tomorrow where they would be enemies again.

_Into the VRAINS._

* * *

A/N: In Japanese mythology, the Sanzu River or the River of Three Crossings is a river that the dead must cross to reach the afterlife. It is comparable to the River Styx. I used this symbolism because of the "three things" that Ryoken and Yusaku use.


End file.
